


As Lightning 宛如闪电

by Nenanana



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenanana/pseuds/Nenanana
Summary: 沃利是一只跑得很快的仓鼠，它给自己取了一个名字——闪电小子，一天，他遇到了自己的主人。





	

仓鼠Wally是一只跑得很快的仓鼠，你知道，仓鼠这个物种和一般的老鼠不太一样，它们是普遍被当成宠物的存在，因此大部分时候还算安分守己，但是Wally不同，它即使在个小笼子里也按耐不住自己体内的洪荒之力，它偶然间听说人类中有个超能力者跑得比声音还快，叫Flash，所以它自作主张地给自己取了个外号叫Kid Flash。  
“我阔以跑得比灰翔的鸟儿更快！”它的腮帮子里还塞着一包瓜子，挺着它圆滚滚地肚子站了起来，口齿不清地对它的同伴们说。  
“得了吧，我还可以隔着半个笼子用瓜子壳准确无误地击中你的鼻子呢！”较为年长的Roy用爪子拍了一下它的脑袋说。“你知道，我的确能！”  
“我知道！知道！我还知道你也知道我跑得飞快！就像闪电！”它激动地抓起一颗瓜子挥动起来，然后剥开它向嘴里塞了进去。  
“比起这种事……伙计，我觉得是时候该和你说再见了。”头顶上有阴影笼罩，它抬起了头，愣愣地说。“再见，Kid Flash，我的朋友我会想你的。”  
“什么你说——”话还没说完，它就感到有人捏住自己的脖子把自己拎了起来，表情感动的Roy离它越来越远，直到它被孤零零地放到另外一个笼子里，它都没搞清楚到底发生了些什么。  
它甩了甩头，突然出现在眼前的一双蓝色大眼睛吓了它一跳，差点又被搞得懵逼过去。  
“嘿，你好！”蓝眼睛眨了眨，它们的主人往后退了一步，然后Wally就可以看到这个人的全脸了，是张尚且稚嫩的面孔，留着黑色的短发，鼻子小小的，嘴唇薄薄的，他笑着露出了洁白的牙齿。它正气恼着对方把自己吓了两次呢，却突然不生气了，也许是因为他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
“兄弟……你真的和Wally好像！”他像是看到了什么很好笑的事情一样笑眯了双眼。“你看你这腮帮子，这一身姜红色的毛，好像你跑的还挺快的？”  
“是呀！”它骄傲地扬起了头，可惜人类并不能听懂仓鼠的语言。  
“那以后我就叫你Wally啦，不要告诉Batman……不要告诉任何人！”他用食指放在嘴唇中间，做出一个嘘的动作。“我叫Dick，以后就是你的朋友了。”  
“好的，Dick。”Wally郑重地向Dick点了点头，它觉得可以送一颗珍藏的瓜子给他，象征着友情，但是该死的它忘了它已经不在原来的那个笼子了。老实说，它有点想念Roy。  
Dick似乎很忙，但总能抽出时间照顾Wally，好在它喜欢在白天睡大觉，不然能和Dick玩的机会都没有。它发现Dick经常在放学后的时间也出门，这时他会换上一件制服，披上拉风的披风，然后再戴一个面具，刚好可以挡住他漂亮的蓝眼睛，Wally不喜欢这个面具。  
“现在开始我是Robin。”Dick仿佛注意到了它的目光，转过身来向它插起了腰，看上去很神气的样子。Wally觉得Dick可能有点营养不良，他的腰太细了，虽然它很清楚Dick拥有一身匀称的肌肉，但它还是坚持认为Dick需要多吃点东西，多一点睡眠，你看他那肚子，食量该是有多小才会凹成这样。不能尽情吃自己喜欢的食物是非常不幸福的事！仓鼠愤愤地想到，它希望它的主人，它的朋友能够幸福，而不是像现在这样，每天都带着一脸疲惫回到家倒头就睡。  
“嘿Dick，我想换一种味道的瓜子吃了。”它跑到离Dick最近的那个角，对他说道，祈祷他能够听到并且听懂自己的声音。“我吃腻了，仓鼠也是需要生活质量的。”  
“我还想出去玩……你放心，我不会乱跑的，我想躺在你头旁边的枕头上，那儿看起来真柔软，而且还可以闻到你的味道。”它小声地说道，躺倒在一片柔软的木屑上，揉了揉自己软绵绵的肚子，突然感到了莫名其妙的伤感，它甚至忍不住想作一首诗。  
“悲伤就像Dick，来无影去无踪。”它说，第一句话就毫无押韵可言。“悲伤就像……就像大米！不想吃的时候总能吃到。”  
它叹了一口气，同时也为自己居然成为了一只文化鼠而感到了开心，从此它说不定可以改个外号叫Culture Flash。  
结果三天之后Dick就给它带来了新口味的仓鼠粮，给它换了一个跑轮，还加了一个上下梯的装备，Wally玩得不亦乐乎，粮食和住宿环境又改革换代了好几次，最后终于在某天晚上，Dick把它捧出了笼子，把它放到枕头上与它对视。  
什么时候它的男孩已经拥有了坚毅的棱角，嘴角和颧骨处都有着细伤口留下的痕迹，他大大的蓝眼睛也变得细长起来，不过因为是他的，所以Wally还是格外喜欢。  
这是它第一次到Dick的床上，它兴奋得想要在三秒内跑遍整个床铺，但是它光是奋力跑下了枕头就气喘吁吁了，接着它惊恐地意识到，作为一只鼠类，它已经是一只真的老鼠了。  
Dick从什么时候起换了一身制服，纯黑色的紧身衣将他身体的曲线都给勾勒了出来，胸口的蓝色小鸟标志意味着他已经不再是Batman，Dick悄悄告诉它的，他的恩师的门徒了。Wally又爬回了枕头上，它去拱了拱Dick靠在上面的脸颊，Dick现在很难过，它的直觉不会有错，于是它开始想方设法地逗人类开心。  
他的眼睛有些红肿，Wally没有见过人类哭泣，但它就是知道，它的小主人哭过了。是为了谁呢？为了谁它这样坚强的Dick都哭得稀里哗啦的。  
那晚上Dick什么都没说，看上去很是疲惫，很快地就陷入了睡眠，而Wally也终于完成了睡在他脑袋边的愿望，人类温暖的体温传来，比起木屑来说，这里舒服多了。  
“你知道吗，伙计。”仓鼠趴在枕头上，看着Dick闭上眼睛的脸自言自语道：“我好想就这样陪你一辈子，但是我不能。”  
兴许是心理暗示的原因，Wally感到身体一天不如一天了，它已经懒得再去跑轮子，甚至不想吃东西，睡得一天比一天久，它似乎已经很久没有和Dick说说话了。  
还有什么不满足的，我已经活得够久了。它仰躺在木屑上，盯着天花板这样想到。它回想去过去它能够神气地从大笼子的这头跑到那头，逗几只母仓鼠为他吱吱叫，它突然在记忆中搜索到了一只鸟，一只蓝色的鸟儿，就像大海那样的颜色，那时它大概还是一只小小鼠，这只鸟儿挂在它的笼子上方扑腾着翅膀，在人类打开它的笼子准备给它喂食时，它呲溜地一下钻出了鸟笼，一溜烟就飞得无影无踪了。它可羡慕了，那样的速度，假如它也有那该有多神气啊。  
它虚弱得已经站不起来了，这天，Dick早早地回了家，把它小心地捧在掌心里，用手指不停地轻抚它的脑袋。  
“你看上去要哭了，饶了我吧你哭一定很难看。”它转过头来看Dick，对他露出了微笑，但是十有八九人类看不懂它的表情。  
“嘿Dick，Robin，Nightwing，你知道吗。”它用毛绒绒的脸颊蹭了蹭主人的掌心，贪恋着上面的温暖。“我可以跑得比飞翔的鸟儿更快。”  
“我知道。”他颤抖地说道，大颗大颗的泪珠砸到它的身边，它想要去擦掉Dick的泪水，但是它却连这点微不足道的小事都做不到。“你是全天下最快的仓鼠，你比老鹰都快，就像闪电一样。”  
“你真的……真的和他好像……”  
Dick是如何懂它所说的话的，Wally已经没有多余的时间和精力去思考了，它的生命转瞬即逝，来得快去的也快，就像闪电。  
它只感到额头上有Dick嘴唇柔软的触感传来，在它再也看不到他之前。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇birdflash，我爱他们


End file.
